winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Musa's Outfits
This is the page for all of Musa's OFFICIAL outfits. Season 1 Sparks Suit Dance: Formal Musa's dress from Season 1 isn't exactly a dress. It is composed of a pair of wide-legged pants in a fuschia color with red trimming at the end. Her shirt is inverted of these colors, with it being a red, flowy shirt with large dangly cuffs, belted at the waist with a dark blue and gold belt, with the cuffs and hem of the shirt being trimmed in fuschia. Her headress is a red collar connected to the shirt with a fuschia inside, and red and gold headphones with blue ribbons hanging off. Her shoes are not visible. Dance: Casual Her informal dance ensemble is a light blue, dark blue, and pink striped midriff tube top, paired with a light blue skirt that is trimmed in pink with an M on the lower corner. Her arms are covered by light blue detached sleeves and her shoes are silver, dark blue, and light blue sneakers with pink socks. Explorer Musa's day-in-the-swamp outfit is a typical explorer outfit, with khaki shorts and khaki and dark brown lace-up boots with khaki socks. Under the main outfit she wears a magenta top. Pajamas Musa's Season 1 pajamas are simple; hot pink sweatpants, a powder blue sweatshirt trimmed in hot pink with a hot pink stripe, and hot pink flipflops. Season 2 Back to School Musa's back to school outfit (worn in episodes one and two of the second season) is an red and pink Chinese wrap top/turtleneck combo, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of white sneakers worn with pink and red socks. Redfountain Concert Musa's outfit for the concert given at Red Fountain is a pair of baggy blue jeans, a yellow and white short-sleeved sports jersey, a red cargo vest, and a yellow stocking cap with a pair of red sneakers. Formal Dance Musa's formal dress during this season is a red Chinese style dress with purple roses. She wears this with knee length red boots. Gardenia While she and Layla were clubhopping in Gardenia, she dons a blue with silver trim wrap dress, a light fuschia belt, matching tights and a pair of laceup navy sandals. Ski Coming Soon '' Beach Musa's swimsuit in Season 2 is a powder blue and red bikini, presumably with heels. Camping During Season 2 when the Winx go camping, Musa dons a navy blue and pink midriff top, under a powder blue, navy, and pink vest, a pair of navy short-shorts with a yellow flower on them and a powder blue and pink trim. Her shoes are navy and powder blue boots with pink laces. Season 3 Eraklyon Formals ''Coming Soon '' '' Raincoat Coming Soon '' Dance Class ''Coming Soon Disco Coming Soon Pajamas Coming Soon Biker Chick Coming Soon Season 4 Civlian She wears a hot pink polkadot top, and a pink striped skirt with a black belt. She wears a pair of pink polkadot heels, and white knee socks wiht pink edges. Winx Club Band When playing in the Winx Club band she wears a maroon and white striped shirt with a hot pink jacket that has a dark gray/blue stripe across the chest and cuffs. Her skirt is pink and black plaid skirt with dark gray/blue leggings underneath, and wedge heeled lace up boots with light pink edges, heels and toes, with socks the same color as her leggings and boots. The boots also have pink bows on the front. Love and Pet Musa's Love and Pet outfit is a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts that has cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt, with boots of the same color. With the boots she wears white socks that have pink edges. Exercise When exercising, she dons red, yellow, blue and pink shorts, (sometimes wearing pink and blue tights with blue kneepads under these), a red, yellow, and blue short-sleeved jacket vest with a blue and pink top underneath it. She wears fingerless, backless gloves with the same recurring primary colors, and sneakers with the same colors. Musa's hair is pulled into a long, flowing high ponytail, with a soft pink beaded hairtie. Cowgirl Musa's Western outfit compiles a light pink midriff top with fringe hanging off, tan and pink decorations on her arms, and a blue bandana. She also wears blue jeans, with many rips and tears, two belts, and two pockets. Her shoes are tan, heeled cowboy boots, with blue and pink stars, and light blue spurs. Her hair is tied into two braided pigtails, with gold ties at the top and bottom of each. Explorer Coming Soon Swimsuit Musa's swimsuit for Season 4 is a red bikini halteresque top, with a blue star connecting the pieces together. With this she wears red bikini bottoms with a blue star on each side, and red heels. All these are covered in white polkadots. Painting Coming Soon Tutti Frutti She wears a red cap with cherries on it, a matching pair of pants and shirt w/ a green stripe on it and red shoes, her purse is also cherry themed with gold straps Pajamas Coming Soon Travel Coming Soon Formals Coming Soon Other Outfits Sparks Gown Coming Soon Mermaid This outfit consits of 2 bluish-purplish pigtails with hair hanging down in the back, pink and white headphones set on top of her head, some jewelry, a whitish bluish top, a reddish pink mermaid tail, and some white beads in her hair. Snow Musa's winter outfit is a pair of short red overalls, with a short-sleeved light purple sweater under it. On her bare arms she wears light blue detached fingerless gloves that are decorated with darker blue snowflakes. Under the overall shorts, she wears purple, green, soft green, and light pink striped tights with red boots. Her hair is pulled back into little buns on the back of her head. She also wears a stocking cap with the same pattern as her tights. Ice She wears a pink sleeveless top with blue snowflakes, and a pink and blue ruffly miniskirt. She also wears pink leggings and a pair of pink gloves. She wears pink skating shoes. Her hair is in a long ponytail. Power Show '' Her Power Show Outfit is a pair of putple seat pants and a blue tank top. Magic Adventure ''Coming Soon Category:Musa Category:Clothes